The reason Why
by Shire-Lumina
Summary: This is my first story on this website, so don't be a hater. It's my second uploa of this story, cux something went wrong in the last, so yah. Plus this in a Warrior cats story, and Erin Hunter owns Warriors, but I made this certain story.
1. Chapter one

**HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HOW ARE YOU GUYS! Sorry for talking in all caps, just excited cuz i made a major mistake the last time I posted this. Lemmejust tell you that Infernofang is my boyfriend, and only those who ask him permission can have him as your boyfriend. (Even though he has a mate... don't bother thinking about that...) ANYWAY here is my first story, and it'll be a little bit bad and stuff, luls. THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

* * *

Infernofang paced worriedly outside of the Nursery, he was confused. Quite confused actually.

He glanced up when he saw a small she-cat quickly run out and scamper towards the med cat den.

He sighed with disappointment. He was Anxious.

The she-cat then entered the Nursery again, and the tom shook his head, forcing himself not to follow her inside.

Moments later, a high pitched meow choked through the Nursery, and quiet mewlings soon followed after it.

Infernofang's heart raced, She had to still be alive, she just had to.

A she-cat exited the Nursery and approached him. "You may go in now." she smiled warmly.

Infernofang nodded quickly and entered blinking as his eyes as they got used to the dimly lit den.

A white she-cat turned her gaze up to him and beamed, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "What should we name these little dears?" she asked with her smooth voice.

Infernofang looked down upon the kits and stammered, Ummm, I, uhhh... dunno..."

MayIris giggled. "I have an idea!" she perked up. She tapped her tail on the back of a small white and orange tabby.

"I was think that for this one; Creekkit." Infernofang nodded slowly.

''I've always wanted a kit with the name of Fallkit. How about that for this big guy?" He nuzzled a kit that was white just like MayIris.

"Of course." she agreed. She smiled and stated. "I want these two to be name Silentkit and Honeykit." she meowed pointing to two ginger kits.

Infernofang made a face. "Honeykit? No. Rushkit, yes!" He nodded enthusiastically.

MayIris laughed. "If you say so!" she rolled her violet eyes playfully.

Infernofang smiled proudly and exited the den. He went all the way to the Post, and ducked under it into the Leader's hole.

"Daystar," he began as the leader looked up at him. "I have news." Daystar nodded in a 'go on' manner, and Infernofang continued. "Kits." he said. Hint. Hint.

Daystar nodded and followed him out of the den.

"MayIris, four of them by the names of Silentkit, Creekkit, Rushkit and Fallkit." He stated. Daystar nodded in understanding.

* * *

Infernofang stretched lazily as his eyes sleepily rolled open. He sat there dazed for a moment before giving himself a thorough bath.

The sunlight was just barely shining through the trees, and Infernofang wanted to check on his mate. He gently padded out of the large tree stump, and headed for the Nursery.

He popped his head in through the strings of moss, and peered around before spotting MayIris. "Dear?" he whispered as he entered slowly.

She was still asleep, he watched her sides slowly rise and fall with the steady rhythm of her breathing. He smiled lovingly at her sleeping form.

His ears swiveled around as he heard quiet whispering. Looking around outside, he noticed that Jayblossom was speaking with a strange calico she-cat .

He ducked into the Nursery when Jayblossom started to glance his way. He waited a moment before looking back out and seeing that they were no where in sight.

Infernofang stepped suspiciously into the clearing just as other cats started to arouse from their sleeping.

"Good morning!" a cheerful voice shoved its way into his mind. He turned to see Rosefur. Infernofang hesitated. "Morning" he rasped dryly.

His sister looked him over before giving a warm smile and scampering away to greet the others.

Infernofang sighed and approached the freshkill pile. He snapped up a vole and carried it gingerly to a grove of walnut trees.

"Hey Infernofang!" a friendly voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to see Tarpelt, then changed his destination to eat next to his friend.

"So how are ya?" Tarpelt greeted happily. "I'm doing fine," Infernofang replied, silencing the urge to pour out his trouble.

Tarpelt shook his head before stating. "You sure? You seem out of the weather, bud." He looked clearly concerned.

Infernofang nodded and went to eating his vole. Tarpelt didn't say anything instantly, but slowly and finally said. "Okaaaaaaay..."

Infernofang, Venomblast, and Tawnysand. Go on a patrol." Daystar ordered as he paced around the clearing

"Jayblossom, you take Vinefur and Rosefur on a hunting trip." Infernofang dipped his head respectfully and left the clearing with Venomblast and Tawnysand following him close behind.

The three of them refreshed scents, and kept lookouts. Tawnysand laughed. "Funny we get sent of the same patrol isn't it?" she asked Venomblast.

He looked confused and gave The deputy a 'help!' look. Tawnysand rolled her eyes and the replied. "Never mind." and sighed dramatically.

Infernofang shook his head at their nonsense and his thoughts started to travel to what happened with Jayblossom that morning. He decided he's tell Tarpelt about it after all.

* * *

"Hey dude, you still grumpy?" Tarpelt meowed padding up from his little chat with a clan mate.

"I wasn't grumpy!" Infernofang shot back defensively. Tarpelt rose his eyebrows in an 'o really' manner. The deputy sighed the replied.

"No, i'm done." His friends eyes brightened. "That's good." he smiled. "I need to tell you something." Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge.

He Seemed really excited, and Infernofang's curiosity rose. Tarpelt shuffled his paws a little before starting. "You know Rosefur and I...?"

"My sister?" Infernofang gasped surprisedly. Tarpelt's eyes twinkled. "Yah, your sister. Well, anyways, did you know that her and I are actually doing quite fine?"

Infernofang cocked his head to the side as if saying, 'go on'. "Well, I think she likes me. Could you PLEEEAAASSEE ask her for me? I'm nervous." he whispered.

Infernofang hesitated, then nodded. "I'm pretty sure she-"

"All fellow clan cats, a naming ceremony will take place. Please gather around Cattle post." Infernofang was cut off by Daystar as he hopped up onto Cattle post.

The leader continued. "MayIris, bring your kits." She nodded and lifted up Creekkit to her brother.

He laid the little she-kit in front of him, and announced. "From this day forth, She shall be known as Creekkit of Eagleclan!"

Daystar lowered the she-kit back to her mother, and received Fallkit, then Rushkit, then finally Silentkit. The clan cats started to chant their names.

"Creekkit! Fallkit! Rushkit! Silentkit!"

* * *

Roughly about two days later, Infernofang was sent on evening patrol with Firespark and Vinefur.

"So you two, how have you guys been?" Firespark questioned as they padded through the undergroth.

Infernofang nodded an 'okay' while Vinefur slowly replied. "Fine, although Jayblossom has been acting strange lately." Concern coated his voice.

They walked silently for a while with each head down, when finally a strange scent crossed their noses.

Firespark nose crinkled. "Whats that smell?" he mewed anxiously. "I dunno..." Vinefur whispered and Infernofang peered around.

The three of the curiously smelled for anything more, and then Firespark's fur fluffed up. "Sableclan cats." he spat disgustedly. Vinefur shot them both uneasy glances .

Infernofang's Deputy role kicked in.

"Vinefur, go inform Daystar of our find. Firespark, come with me." he demanded walking off in the direct of the smell. Vinefur nodded and dashed off, While Firespark followed Infernofang.

* * *

**See, that wasn't so bad, I guess... **

**So, here is a word form my darling Rainie.**

**RAINE: Why do you even call me that?**

**Cuz it's you aweosme awesome nickname, and you are also my boyfriend so I get to call you whatever I want.**

**RAINE: How many boyfriends to you even have? **

**Umm, uhhh... don't worry. None of them exist in real life, soooooooo you'll meet them all eventually.**

**RAINE: GRRR.**

***laughs nervously* See you all later!**


	2. Chapter two

**Hey I'm back! How are you? By the way, I was thinking that I'd enter the story of Shire and Lumina so you'd know who they were and stuff. I'll post somewhere on one of my stories if I've d**

* * *

Daystar sighed angrily, as he paced back and forth in the den/hole of his. "How dare they cross onto our border!" he asked no one in particular.

Daystar whispered something to himself before turning to Firespark. "You." he started. "Go and make sure every warrior is healthy."

Firespark bowed respectfully and backed out of the hole.

Daystar took a step towards Vinefur. "Take three cats on a hunting trip." Vinefur flicked his tail in recognition and left.

Infernofang turned toward his leader. "Are we going to choose who to take on the next Fourmeet?" Daystar nodded.

Infernofang smiled. "Let's take Jayblossom, Rosefur, Tawnysand, and Otterpelt." Daystar thought then nodded and said. "We'll bring Hazelwind and Scrawnyclaw too."

Infernofang smiled, then exited and made his way towards the Nursery. As he stepped in, he was greeted by a queen. "Hey bud."

Ivyflower purred and tapped his shoulder with her tail. MayIris smiled warmly.

Creekkit scrambled towards him, along with Silentkit and Rushkit. "PAPA PAPA!" the three of them mewled excitedly.

Fallkit huddled deeper into his mother soft white fur, and whispered a simple. "Hi."

Silentkit, Creekkit and Rushkit started to mewl different crazy things all at the same time, their words jumbling together.

Infernofang would nod, or meow an 'okay' or 'cool' every now and again, so the kits would not think he was ignoring them. But his thoughts were on his mate.

He padded up to her and started to groom her. Fallkit wiggled into her white fur, and he blended in perfectly.

MayIris smiled. "It's okay Fallkit, this is your father, he loves you and would never even think of being mean to you."

Infernofang nodded and smiled lovingly at his son. Fallkit looked up and quivered. "Okay." his mew was so quiet.

Infernofang sighed and turned to MayIris. "MayIris, I have to inform you and Ivyflower," he glanced at the other queen before continuing. "to keep an extra watch on your kits. It's Sableclan."

Both queens nodded stimultaneously at each other reassuringly. Ivyflower turned to her kits. "So, you heard that you two? So no wandering off." Soulkit and Burnkit.

They both were nearly six moons old, and would become apprentices soon after the upcoming Fourmeet.

Infernofang said his goodbyes, then left to retrieve something to mucnh on. He grahebbed a chaffinch, and plopped down beside a lonely looking Tarpelt.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, a little concerned for his friend. Tarpelt looked lazily up at Infernofang. "Tired, cranky, and I blew up at Rosefur." he sighed. "She hasn't even spoken to me for a full two days." he mumbled.

Tarpelt shook his head. "She's mad at me, I just know it. She probably hates me now..." Tarpelt shoved his mouse away and plopped his head down between his paws.

Infernofang stared at his chaffinch for a bit, then spoke up. "I could talk to her for you," he thoughtfully pulled his tail around his paws. His friend looked up helplessly and nodded with pleading eyes.

* * *

Infernofang approached his fuming sister. "Yes, he did!" she insisted in and annoyed tone. "Why? Don't ask me, ask him! I only wanted..." her voice faded as she shuffled her paws unconfortably.

Infernofang shook his head, and mewed reassuringly. "Tarpelt explained that he was just in a bad mood." Rosefur nodded at what he said, but still looked downcast. Infernofang sighed. "Come with me." he told her as he started to walk away.

Rosefur followed him to a Tarpelt, who was laying on his side staring at the sky. Infernofang poked him in the stomach, and Tarpelt's eyes widened with shock and stared at Rosefur, who was standing timidly behind Infernofang. Infernofang cleared his throat then stated. "You two converse, and please don't kill eachother."

Tarpelt laughed nervously, scrambling into and upright position, and Rosefur hesitantly sat down. Infernofang padded off, leaving the two alone. He watched them from a distance, them smiled when Rosefur's eyes brightened at something Tarpelt said, then he nuzzled her neck.

The two of them walked out of camp, and Infernofang smiled.

"Hey Infernofang!" a feminine voice called out. Infernofang jerked his head towards the sound, then replied. "What's up, Myrhfeather?" The she-cat ran up to him, and sighed, catching her breath.

"Oh, oh, oh. I need you to fetch some poppy seeds from the forest. Lotustail tripped over a root and sprained her paw, and all the apprentices are out training, and my own is tending to her and-" she was cut of by Poppypaw. "Myrhfeather, Lotustail wont stop complaining, I need your help!" Myrhfeather dashed off into the Med cat den follownng her apprentice.

Infernofang chuckled. and headed towards the entrance. He quickly padded through the forest, and approached the stream. He picked some poppy seed plants, and held them in his jaws, careful not to swallow any. He headed back to camp, but came face to face with _the_ calico she-cat.

The poppies fell from his mouth, and his fur raised. Their eyes met for a split second, and Infernofang saw deep fear in her eyes, then she scrambled away. Infernofang had no time to be chasing cats out of the terriotory, so he retrieved the poppy seeds and continued to the camp.

He returned them safely, amd Myrhfeather thanked him profusely. Infernofang told her it was no problem, and decided he'd head over to the Nursery.

As he entered in, Ivyflower popped her head up. "Any more news?" she asked curiously. Infernofang shook his head, and sat down next to MayIris.

Burnkit had somehow gotten Silentkit, Rushkit and Creekkit to tumble around and do 'tricks' in circled. He hopped out and struck a dramatic pose. "I can't WAIT till I become an apprentice!" he squeaked shredding the dirt with his claws.

His sister Soulkit shook her head in disbelief as he babbled on and on about all the adventures he was gonna have.

Fallkit slowly got used to his father over the days, and soon was brave enough to snuggle up to him. Infernofang sighed greatfully as Fallkit slowly fell asleep with his nose jammed into Infernofang's back.

Pretty soon, the sun started to set, and all the kittens were fast asleep. Infernofang slowly moved, and stood up, nudging Fallkit closer to his mama. Fallkit self-consciously snuggled closer to his mother, and Infernofang chuckled. He gave MayIris a loving lick on the ear, then exited the Nursery amd padded into the Warrior's den.

He lay down into his moss bed, and closed his eyes, drifting off into a sweet sleep.

* * *

**YAY I finally got Chapter two oooouuut! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**RAINE: Nobody likes this story, so just be quiet.**

**Oh no, they really do like it, cuz if they review, I'll give them some artichoke!**

**RAINE: ...**

***CREEEEK CREEEEK CREEEEEK CRREEEEEKKKIT***

**RAINE: Don't push your luck.**


End file.
